My Cameron
by Chimera.Cain
Summary: Cameron suffers a glitch and forgets who she is. Can John help her remember who she is and not who she was? What if John doesn't want to fix her?
1. Chapter 1

**M y C a m e r o n**

**C h a p t e r I**

A l l i s o n Y o u n g

&

J o h n C o n n o r

* * *

"My name's Allison"

"_My name's Allison."_

Her words echoed through his head. Her name continued to play over and over in his mind. Allison. Allison. Allison.

Who was Allison Young?

The look on her face…the emotion in her voice. There was sheer confusion in her eyes that betrayed the terror she felt when he grabbed her arm. John wasn't sure what had just happened or how it started.

When he went to go pick her up and found that she was missing he had searched for an hour. In that hour it seemed like an eternity. At first he was angry. How could she just run off after all that had just happened? Where was she going? Didn't she know that his Mom would kill them both if she knew what was happening? He honestly didn't understand her most of the time.

Then ten minutes past by and no Cameron. Twenty. Thirty. Forty. Where the fuck was she? Now his anger had subsided only to be replaced by fear…and perhaps worry? It wasn't like she couldn't' take care of herself. He knew she was more than capable of defending herself. It was the other guys that he was worried about. Yeah…that was it. He wasn't worried about her.

It wasn't a secret that ever since she had malfunctioned things hadn't been the same. They weren't as close as they used to…if that's what you wanted to call it. Maybe slowly and unconsciously he had begun to push her away. Or maybe it was a conscious decision. He just didn't want to come to terms with it quite yet.

After twenty more minutes of searching he had finally found her. He found her. And she was smiling and laughing…The sun from the nearby window shined on her face illuminating her features and her smile…He had never seen her smile like that before…no with him, not with anyone. Stillness kept hold of him as he looked at the sight. There she was.

Cameron. Cameron. His Cameron. Not Allison.

And then he snapped out of it. She had fooled him before with that trick on his first day of school. So what in hell was she doing? Did she just happen to wake up and decide that she wanted to make new friends? Scratch that. She doesn't sleep…so she's told him close to a dozen times. He shook his head and moved his legs forward making a beeline towards the brunette.

"Cameron. What are you doing? C'mon we gotta go," John said ready to usher her outside of the house.

As someone approached her she took her eyes off the foosball table to look at the intruder of her personal space. She blinked at him not knowing who he was and wondering why he was walking up to her. To her surprise had claimed to know her…but he didn't…he didn't know who she was…

"What are you doing? My name's not Cameron," she said as she backed away from him.

John furrowed his brow as he observed her. She had never backed away from him like that before like she was scared of him. No…she wouldn't fool him again.

"C'mon Cameron. I'm not fooling around!" he said with firmer voice. He was sick of all these stupid games. Her stupid questions. Some days he felt more like her babysitter. Wasn't she supposed to be protecting him? Not that he wanted her to follow him around…

She flinched as she heard him raise his voice and began to inch backwards, even though her eyes never left his green ones. Something seemed familiar about this boy even though she never remembered meeting him before in her life.

"My name is Allison, from Palmdale." she replied. She furrowed her brow never taking her eyes off him. Her stance was still defensive and she made no move to follow him.

"No it's not. You're name is Cameron and you're a machine from the future. You…you really don't remember who you are do you?" John stated more than asked.

He looked at her brown eyes and noticed that there was something different. Raw emotion surged through her eyes and bore into his. She looked scared and the way she was so confident of who she was…Allison…not Cameron, had thrown him off guard. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. He shifted his weight as he glanced at his surroundings and back to her again. It was like she was Cameron but something was different. She seemed a little off.

What had happened…to his Cameron?

He didn't wait for her to respond when he said ", C'mon your chip must be malfunctioning I can fix you. Let's just get back home."

Chip? Now what was he talking about? First he had called her by the wrong name and then he claimed that she was machine? What was this boy on? Her name was Allison! She had…she had…she glanced down at the floor as she tried to regain her memories and order her thoughts. After a moment she collected herself. Why was this boy making her second guess herself. That's right..her name was Allison not Cameron. She was from Palmdale. Her father was an architect and her sister…yes she had a sister…a mother…

"Cameon – I mean Allison. Let's just go I can explain later," he inched closer to her and kept his voice low but in turn it didn't loose any of it's urgency and irritation.

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Allison and what are you talking about malfunctioning?!" she said with unblinking eyes that seemed to be filling up with tears.

That's it. He couldn't take it anymore. Cameron or Allison he was going to bring her back to the house and figure out what was wrong with her. Without any warning his hand reached for her and grabbed her at her wrist.

He must've had grabbed her a little too hard because he heard her a high pitch cry of distress and he instantly released pressure on her wrist, albeit he kept on holding on to her. Her sudden cry had startled him and he feared that he had actually might have hurt her.

'What the hell was that?'

He looked back over her shoulder at a Cameron he had never seen before. Her feet were firmly planted on the ground as her other hand was on his wrist trying to pry his arm hand off. She tilted backwards and began to struggle out of his gasp. But what stunned him most of all were the tears that were streaming down her face. Tears that he caused. She was crying because of _him._ He stood there with her wrist in his grasp as h is mind was unable to take hold of the situation.

"Let me go! My name is ALLISON! Allison Young from Palmdale! Stop it!" she screamed, succeeding in attracting too much attention.

She didn't care. She didn't care that everyone in the room was looking at her and that the authorities of the house were now making their way towards her. She wanted to leave…run away from here…_from him_.

The one who claimed she was nothing more than a machine.

Apparently not knowing her own strength she had freed herself from his grasp in no time and pushed him against the wall. After that instant she bolted for the door and ran out into the streets. John had just opened his eyes after his impact with the wall to see the brunette's retreating form in the doorway.

"Cameron! Wait Cameron!"

She heard him call out to her as she passed the doorway. Her cheeks felt hot as the tears poured from her eyes. She know who he was; the boy that had wanted to take her home. All she knew was that he was lying. She knew where home was. And that's where she was running to.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**M y C a m e r o n**

**C h a p t e r II**

A l l i s o n Y o u n g

&

J o h n C o n n o r

* * *

_Thump Thump Thump_

She didn't even know where she was or what direction she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to go home. She wanted to see her Mom…her dad…and her sister. Cameron cringed at every step she ran but she dared not stop for every step she was taken farther and farther away from him. . Who was he and what did he want from her? He must've mistaken her for someone else for she knew that her name…was Allison Young.

_Thump Thump Thump_

There was that noise again; the noise of her heart beating in her ears. It was so loud that she felt that her head might explode if she stopped to listen to it. The boy's face flashed before her mind causing her to blink and look away randomly. His voice…his face. They all seemed familiar like a dream you couldn't remember right after you'd waken up. She couldn't take it anymore. Her legs were tired as so was her mind. Letting out a distressed cry she crumbled on grass sprawling her arms and legs upon the blades. Her face was hidden by her arms as she let her tears fall freely.

It scared her. That she couldn't remember anything. That the boy's emerald eyes haunted her. His image and the sound of her voice just wouldn't leave her mind and she didn't know why.

That she couldn't really remember who she was.

_Who is Allison Young?_

* * *

"Mom?"

"Excuse me?" the woman's voice on the other line was sweet but hinted with confusion.

"Mom? It's me. It's Allison…" her voice was shaking as she sat on the edge of the couch full of apprehension.

The woman councilor had helped he find her mother. Her family. Finally she would be able to go home to her Dad, her Mom, and her sister. They would be so happy to see her as she would be to see them. Except…that wasn't the answer that she got on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry…you must have the wrong number," she said again trying hard not to be impolite. "I don't have daughter…at least not yet." It didn't take a superhuman machine to read that she was smiling on the other end.

Cameron held the phone to her ear as her hand began shaking. She sat silent looking at the room in front of her. The phone slipped from her grasp just before the woman councilor took it from her hand. Letting her hand fall into her lap she didn't blink her eyes as they scanned the room until they rested on the tiger centerpiece on the woman's desk.

It looked strangely familiar. She blinked at the golden statue causing an image to flash before her mind.

There was a tiger…in a cage.

Her mind began to travel through time each time she closed her eyes. She began to see memories that she didn't even know belonged to her. Every time she blinked there was a new memory, a new sound, and a new feeling that she thought she had long forgotten.

"_I just want to go home"_

In the background the woman's voice began to become distant until she couldn't make out what she was saying anymore. She blinked again but this time she felt the rush of cold water wash over her like a blanket of ice until she was engulfed in a net unable to breath.

Her eyes shot open as she felt a hand press upon her shoulder. She looked up at the woman who held the phone in her hand. Her face had that familiar look that she knew all to well. The look of pity mixed with confusion; trying to understand what she was.

Who was she?

* * *

John rubbed the back of his head that impacted into the wall when Cameron had pushed him. After she had run out he had picked himself up as quickly as he could and started after her. In the few seconds it took him from the floor to the door he had lost her in the crowd. Now he was back to square one…which was searching for her, but this time he had no leads.

What was wrong with her? And where did the name Allison come from? He shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. She must be malfunctioning…that's it. Her chip must be damaged just like before. At least this time she didn't go AWOL and try to blow his head off with a pistol. He scoffed at the thought. Cameron was beginning to create more problems than solving them.

He sighed in irritation as he set off in the direction that he had last seen her run off to.

* * *

After her tears ran dry stained her cheeks she continued to lay on the grass motionless. She felt no urge to stand up and start her search for home again, for if she did she wouldn't know where to start. Her mom had told her that she didn't have a daughter. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Another tearless sob came out as her nails broke through the grass and began to dig into the dirt. She was just like that tiger; trapped in a cage. Like him she was trapped in her own prison of her mind.

Hours had passed and the clouds in the sky were replaced with stars. She was unmoving until the sun had gone and taken the warmth in the air with it. Now a cold chill caressed over her like an unforgiving. She was alone in her prison…or so she thought.

"Cameron?"

No answer.

"Um Cameron?"

No answer.

"Hello Earth to Cameron!" a female voice rang through Allison's ears. Why was everyone calling her by this name? Her name was Allison.

Riley stood adjacent to the collapsed girl with a look of confusion on her face. The first time she had met John's sister she would be lieing if she said she wasn't a little freaked out. She had never heard the girl talk besides that time she inquired her about her brother's whereabouts. Other than that…it was an odd site to see her laying down on the grass crying.

"I always thought you are a little off…" she mumbled to herself. Letting out a sigh she knelt down beside her. It wasn't like her to pass up the opportunity to play good guy. She put a comforting hand on Cameron's shoulder and tilted her head closer letting her blonde hair fall off her shoulders. "Hey, Cameron, are you--"

Without so much of a warning Cameron's lifeless form sprang to life. A small slender arm reached out and grabbed Riley's wrist and gripped it like that boy had gripped hers not long ago.

"MY NAME IS ALLISON!"

Riley instantly stumbled back and tried to regain control of her wrist. Her look of compassion was wiped away with a look of fear and anger. "OW! Stop that! What's your problem!!"

For a moment there was no emotion that stirred in Cameron's eyes as she stared blankly at Riley. As the moment passed Cameron blinked and flinched away uneasily letting go of Riley's wrist.

"I…I…I'm sorry," she managed to stutter out.

She began to loosely cross her arms as if to shield herself from the blonde girl. Her head was hung low and most of her hair obscured her face as she turned away. No one would be able to tell that she was crying. Only the tears that fell on the skirt of her dress betrayed her.

This seemed to confuse Riley even more since she had never seen John's sister act this way. She knew that she was always a little different but she didn't know how much of a nutcase she was. After getting over the initial shock Riley nonchalantly shrugged. "Um it's alright…." She said awkwardly.

"I j..just want to go home…" she whispered as she rocked back and forth slightly.

Riley rolled her eyes at the sight. "Alright then what's stopping you?" she asked as if it was the simplest thing to answer. All she got for a response was a shake of the head.

"My Mom says she has no daughter."

As if a light bulb lit up above her head, Riley tilted her chin up slightly at her realization. "Ooooohh! So is that-?" She almost laughed at the fact that Cameron was crying just because of a fight her and her Mom had. Oh how wrong she was…

"You know my parents say shit like that all the time. C'mon I'll call your brother so that he can take you home," Riley replied to a still formed Cameron.

She didn't seem to hear her or to be listening so Riley took the initiative. "Um okay," she announced still taken slightly aback by the girl's behavior. Taking out her phone she called John's number walking a few steps away from the teenage girl.

As she walked away she couldn't hear Allison whisper the incoherent thoughts and words that swirled through her mind. Most of which didn't make any sense. One of which were:

"_Where is John Connor?"_

* * *

"Hello?"

"First of October!" Riley spoke or more like yelled into her phone. John cringed as he held his phone a foot away while his ear drums stopped ringing.

"Um hey," he greeted not wanting to be impolite. "I'm kindda busy right now can I call you back later?"

"Yeah you could but I think you'll want to hear this. It's really important," she said as if dangling a juice piece of blackmail.

John turned his head away from the phone and sighed an agitated sight. "Okay what is it?" he asked hoping that she would get to the answer quickly. It had been twenty minutes and he still didn't see any sign of Cameron.

"Well…" she said teasingly "I think I've found something of yours."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah…you the thing with brown hair and eyes who know insists on being called by Allison now?" she said into the phone with a quirked eyebrow as if asking for an explanation.

John's expression widened into one of shock, worry, and then anxiety. Oh God….he hoped that Cameron…or Allison wasn't going to do anything crazy like fling Riley onto a speeding car. After his nerves had calmed down he swallowed a lump in his throat and began to regain his composure. It sounded like Riley was intact enough.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"We're at the park. By the pier," she replied while turning around and looking once more at the girl. She was just like she left her except her eyes were looking around the park and her lips seemed to moving as she was talking to herself.

"And uh John…you better hurry…you're sister _is a little_ crazy!" Riley joked.

"I'll be right there."

Without so much as a goodbye he hanged up his phone and shoved it in his pocket. The pier was only five minutes away.

_Please be safe…_

John blinked, furrowing his brow in confusion at his sudden thought. It wasn't that he knew that Cameron could take care of herself…she could…but she wasn't herself. She didn't even remember who she was let alone who he was. He had never seen her like this. Not even when half of her face was seared off and she was stuck between two trucks. She had never looked at him the way she did when he grabbed her wrist. It was the look of fear. Fear of _him._

What was it that he felt…guilt for calling her a machine? It surprised him how easily it was to call her that. He needed to see her. To talk to her…and make sure she was okay. She was broken…and needed to be fix…but not in the same way he meant it before. This went way past a chip malfunction. No, something was different.

She was broken and he was going to _protect_ her. He never wanted to see that look of fear on her face again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles**

**Thank you Aaron Leach, RubyFresh, Falcon-Rider and Matt for the review on last chapter.**

**Sorry that this story seems to be slow...but I promise that it will pick up! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon. **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**M y C a m e r o n**

**C h a p t e r I**

A l l i s o n Y o u n g

&

J o h n C o n n o r

* * *

"Wow you get here quick," Riley greeted with one of her smiles at the oncoming John. The boy looked out of breath with a clear look of worry plastered on his face. Seeing him in such distress almost made her giggle.

"Hey what's the worry? You're sister is right there," she said pointing over to Cameron who was sitting down and talking to herself. "And from the looks of it I don't think she's going anywhere soon."

"Um yeah…"John shifted his weight uneasily. It didn't take a mind reader to tell that he was uncomfortable with the situation and thinking of what to excuse to use. "She's on medication," he relayed.

"Ohhh…I see…." Riley said looking back at Cameron and then back to John. Her skeptical look led John to believe that she didn't believe him but he was thankful that she didn't question him any further. "That must be some strong medication she's got there!"

He let out a half hearted laugh and shifted again. Throughout their conversation he kept on glancing back at Cameron just wanting to talk to her, except that Riley seemed to w

ant to play catch up. "Um right. Hey anyways thanks. I have to bring my sister home," he finally interrupted and severed their conversation.

With a nod of thanks he side stepped around the blonde girl and scrambled towards the brunette.

"Uh um yeah! We'll don't be a stranger!" she called out to him with a roll of her eyes. Sometimes she didn't understand that boy…and sometimes she didn't understand why she even tried.

John didn't acknowledge Riley's departure with as much as a wave of his hand. His eyes and his focus were fixated on Cameron whom he reached in just a few paces. Of course on his frantic way over here he didn't think of anything to say or what to do. All he wanted to do was find her. And now as he stood adjacent to her as she looked off in to space he wished that he had formulated a better plan.

At first it seemed that she didn't even notice him until she lifted her head and accepted his presence. Her brow furrowed as she instantly recognized him as the boy from the house. The one who had said all those horrible things and who had tried to led her away somewhere. She came to the simple conclusion:

She didn't like him.

For a moment they just stood there in each other's presence staring at one another. It was John who spoke the first word.

"Sorry," he said in a deep husky voice. "I mean…sorry about that back there…I was just…I mean I didn't mean…I was trying…to…I…uh…can we start over?" He ruffled the hair on the back of his neck and took a seat next to the girl.

Cameron had just continued to stare as he tried to voice his thoughts and her eyes followed him with every movement. The boy took another moment to reorganize his thoughts before he spoke again. He started to pull the blades of grass out of the ground and discarding them to the side.

"I'm sorry…if I hurt you…" he paused once more, "Allison. Can we start over?"

He turned his head to catch her expression. She was looking back at her unblinking as if going over the information she just received. Nothing about her appearance had changed since this morning...but there was something different.

It was if he could tell that Allison was looking at him and not Cameron. He knew that if he was going to have any chance with talking to her he would need to do it on her terms. That meant no Cameron, no machines, and no talk about the future. He believed even the wrong words would be enough to break her.

Allison looked over the boy's face tracing his features with her eyes. She took a moment to take his image all in before returning back to stare his emerald eyes. They almost made her forget the conclusion that she reached earlier: She didn't like him. Remember? However her next answer would prove to completely contradict herself.

"Yes. We may start over," she replied not really understanding what they were going to start again.

This seemed to please him for it appeared like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"I'm John."

"…I'm sorry…John," she replied with a genuine appearance of emotion.

"What? What for?" he asked confused. Even as Allison she confused him maybe even more.

"I'm sorry for pushing you into the wall."

John paused for a moment and then realized what she was talking about. _Oh that. _He inwardly scoffed at the irony at the situation. There were _many_ times that she had pushed him into a wall. Regardless he acknowledged her apology.

"It's okay…at least you had good reason for it," he said before a silence followed.

"Yes. I won't throw you into a wall again."

John quirked a playful eyebrow at the brunette. "Promise?"

If she only knew what she was promising. Now whenever he felt that _Cameron_ was about to throw him into a wall in the future he would hold her to her promise.

"I promise," she replied with a nod of her head.

Her answer seemed to please the boy because a sweet smile formed on his lips.

"Thanks," he said cheerfully. "I promise not to hurt you. Ever."

And then there was another smile, but this time his green eyes smiled too. It was as if this conversation or this contact was something he was waiting for. It was different…not hostile, urgent, or logical like so many previous conversations he had in his life.

As Allison watched him she realized it was the first time she ever saw him smile. All the moments she saw him he always had an angry aura following him around. She thought if someone looked so beautiful when they smiled then why they would always wear such a solemn expression.

His smile…it almost made her forget about everything. How her mother practically disowned her. How she couldn't remember who she was besides her name. Her nightmares, the confusion, the fear that she had constantly felt.

Yes, she concluded that this boy should not stop smiling.

The corner of her lips seemed to tickle something that John noticed. They seemed to stare at each other neither of them willing to tear their eyes away. She had made him smile more as he saw her struggle not to smile in vain.

In turn his smile had made her laugh. It was a sweet laughter of emotion that danced in the air. John let out a stifled laugh and for a second in time they looked like two regular people enjoying the warm summer day in the park.

They looked _happy_ as if nothing in the world could destroy or bring them down. Because in that moment in time they sat in the grass laughing and smiling just at each other. And it seemed that this was how it was supposed to be. Everything was _perfect_ just because they were _together_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles**

**Thank you RubyFresh and Aaron Leach for reviewing my last chapter! **

**So this chapter is a little less chaotic than the last two chapters. I promise more John and Cameron interaction in the next chapters. If anyone has any requests or suggestions for the story please let me know! I'm kind of just making this up as I go. I hope you guys liked this chapter and the next ones to come!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**M y C a m e r o n**

**C h a p t e r IV**

_Sarah Connor_

_Mother_

&

_John Connor  
_

_Son_

* * *

Okay so he wasn't exactly sure how this was going to work out

So he wasn't exactly sure how this was going to work out. He was kind of just making it up as he went. And so far so good except how was he suppose to explain this to his Mom? He flinched involuntarily at the thought of being under the scrutinizing glare of his mother. The one that said: John you better explain yourself because either way you're in trouble.

He was pretty sure that was the look he was going to get when he walked in with 'Allison'.

"What is your Mom like?" Allison asked as she walked along side John.

"Huh? Oh. Um...she's well uptight. So just let me do all the talking kay?" he replied.

After spending another hour just lying in the park he had convinced her to stay at his house since she didn't have any other place to stay. She didn't know how to get back to the halfway house and she didn't know where her new 'friend' Jody was either. That only left one option.

She would have to come with him.

She had decided to go with John because for some reasons that she could not explain she felt safe around him. She had felt safe with Jody as well but for some reason this boy seemed to calm her haunting memories. There was always a sense of calm when she was with him that she wasn't willing to let go. So after he had nonchalantly suggested she stayed at his place she didn't hesitate to answer yes.

"Why is she…uptight?" she asked as if she wasn't sure the definition of the word.

"She doesn't let me out of the house much." John paused to let out a short laugh. "Sometimes I feel like I'm on house arrest or something."

"House arrest? Can she do that?" Allison asked confused.

"Believe me she's done worst," he scoffed as they neared the entrance of his house. Before she could ask anymore questions he turned to face her. She obediently stopped and looked at him as if she was militantly awaiting his orders. He ruffled the hair on the back of his neck uneasily. Even as 'Allison' he could still tell that 'Cameron' was somewhere in there.

"Just remember let me do the talking okay?" With that last said he unlocked the front door and proceeded through the living room to the kitchen. Just as he thought caught a glimpse of his mother making dinner. Looking over his shoulder he held up a hand motioning Allison to wait for him in the living room.

"Let me just tell her that you're here first," he said not anticipating the soon to be conversation with his mother.

"Okay. I will wait for you here," she said almost monotonously as Cameron would have. She turned on her heel and sat on the couch with her eyes drifting from each corner of the room.

'_At least she'll be occupied'_ he thought to himself. Tearing his eyes away from the brunette he proceeded to the kitchen. As soon as he entered the room his mother's eyes raised to meet his.

"Hey," she greeted oblivious to the terminator turned harmless into the next room.

"Hey…" he said nervously as he looked around the room. He started to move around random objects on the kitchen counter as he thought of how to explain himself.

"John?" his mother asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew when something wasn't right with her son.

"Yeah?"

"Now what happened?" she asked leaving the unprepared food unattended too. She took a step forward and looked at her soon who seemed to be avoiding looking at her. "John. Tell me. What. Happened."

After a long examination of the kitchen tiles he finally looked up and saw the 'John you better explain yourself because either way you're in trouble'. _Damn_. He was really hoping that he would've avoided that this time.

"Nothing! Nothing happened. It's just that…something small might have…happened…" he said beating around the bush. "Except it's not a 'something' that is a bad it actually might be a good 'something'…depending…on the way…you want to look at it…"

"John Connor! Tell me what happened." Sarah's patience was wearing thin and she needed to know if this 'something' was a 'something' she needed to take care of.

"Okay! Okay! It's just that Cameron is acting different again." Instantly he saw his mother's eyes widen and knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Where is she?!" Sarah said instinctively looking for the nearest gun.

"It's not what you think! She's in the living room but it's not like she's trying to put a bullet through my head or anything…"

Sarah's muscles began to slightly relax as she heard the news. "So exactly what do you mean when you say she's acting different?"

John swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of how to explain this to his mom. Why…why did he not think of what to say beforehand? This seemed to becoming a habit of his lately…

"I'm not exactly sure. She says her name is Allison an-"

"But her name is Cameron," Sarah interrupted stating the simple fact.

"Yes, Mom I _know_. But it's like she doesn't know who she is. She doesn't remember anything from the future, machines, or skynet. It's like she's Cameron sometimes but…" John let out a frustrated sigh as his Mom looked at him for more information. This was really going no where.

"When I found her in the halfway house I-"

Before John could go any further Sarah held up a hand to stop him. "Wait halfway house? Why were you looking for her in the first place?"

"Argh!! Are you listening to me? That's not important! It's like she has emotions. _Real emotions._ When I found her at the house I saw her _laughing_ and playing with this other girl. When I found her in the park I saw her _crying. _It's like she's completely changed into…into…"

"She can't be human John…" Sarah said somewhat in a gentler tone then that of what she used before.

"I didn't say that," he rebuked quickly followed by silence.

"You know that they can imitate us. Our emotions and-"

"I'm very well aware of what they're capable of Mom," he said becoming more frustrated than before. He knew before hand that this conversation wasn't going to go well…but he didn't expect it to go in to the direction that it was going. "I know what _she_ is capable. I've seen her imitate emotions before but this was _different._"

Sarah's angered face was replaced with one of worry as confusion swirled around in her head. Ever since John was a little boy she had dedicated her life to protecting him just as any other parent would protect their child. Ever since last year she had protected him from the evils that hunted to kill him and succeeded until _she _showed up.

Ever since John had become emotionally attached to _it, _she didn't know how to stop it. The day that Cameron showed up Sarah felt her son slip away from her fingers. Her son. That machine…the one that looked a perfectly harmless girl would take the only thing from her son that she couldn't protect.

Over time even if Cameron didn't know or claim it, his heart would be hers and no one else's.

It wasn't the fact that she was a machine that she hated the most. It was the fact that Cameron did not possess a heart to love or give back to John. Cameron was just a machine and they could not feel love or know love. John's affection would be one-sided, rejected, and soon forgotten. His heart would be left broken.

"So can't you fix her?" she asked wondering what the problem was.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can," John replied tiredly. "But-"

His mother's eyes narrowed at him as she cocked her head to the side. "So…John? What's the problem?" she asked hoping that he was going to give her a legitimate answer.

"_I saw her laughing"_

"_I saw her crying"_

She prayed to whatever god listening that it wasn't true.

"I…I don't' know…" John replied staring down at the kitchen counter.

Sarah's muscles tensed as she heard John's response. She was _not_ going to loose her son to a _metal._ Taking a sharp step forward she gripped her son's chin and turned his face towards her. His eyes were still cast down as he felt his mother's firm grip on his face.

"John. Look at me," she said in a stern voice. Slowly but surly his eyes raised to meet hers. "Fix her or get rid of her. End of discussion."

With that she turned her back on her son and rested her palms on the kitchen counter. After a few moments of silence she heard her son leave the kitchen until his footsteps were disappeared into the silence.

She hoped that she didn't hurt him even though she knew that he did. What she didn't know was what he was going to do. What was going to happen. Now a days she just didn't know what to do…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles**

**Thank you RubyFresh, Aaron Leach, Tom 67, Sunshine-M, Dre4mwe4ver, Handerra, Hinotima24, Maggie Moony, and dhfreak06 for your reviews.**

**This chapters was mainly for Sarah and John, but since I felt they needed a chapter themselves. I hope this chapter didn't drag too much!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**M y C a m e r o n**

**C h a p t e r V**

A l l i s o n Y o u n g

&

J o h n C o n n o r

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy for Allison

Sleep didn't come easy for Allison. After John had talked with his Mom he had showed her to the room where she would be staying. Oddly enough the room was filled with feminine clothes exactly her size. She had changed into a pair of PJ pants and a simple white tank top to sleep in. John had spent the majority of the day with her in her new room. When night time came he retreated back his.

* * *

"Do you have as sister?"

"Uh..kind of…well not really…"

Allison saw the boy shift uneasily. Maybe something happened to his sister? Either way it looked like he didn't want to talk about it. And she couldn't be more right.

"Anyways you'll find everything you need in here. Clothes and well…" he paused for a moment since there was nothing else that Cameron possessed besides her own clothes. That and maybe guns, but Allison didn't seem like the gun slinger type. _They're so different but the same._

"You can use anything in here okay?" he said shoving his hands in his pockets. He watched silently as Allison tore her eyes away from him and started to look around the room.

"Where is your room?" she questioned not stopping to look around.

"My room is to the left two doors down. You can call me if you need anything okay?" he replied as his eyes still followed her form.

Slowly she started to walk towards each piece of furniture as if examining like Cameron would for any threats. Of course he had no idea what threat a bed could possess but Cameron was always thorough like that. Allison just walked around to take in the new atmosphere.

Nothing about her appearance had changed. She looked just like her but was so different.

But she wasn't _Cameron._ As he stood from afar gazing at Allison something in his heart ached. Cameron was still in there -- somewhere. Underneath Allison. He was sure of it.

After she had made a full round around the room she planted herself by the window _Cameron would always look out the window like that. _He furrowed his brow and shook his head. Why was he all of a sudden comparing the two?

At first he had thought of Allison and Cameron as the same person, but just in the few hours that he had spent with Allison he saw more and more differences. At first he thought she was Cameron…except with emotions.

He had seen Allison cry, laugh, and play regardless of any programming, as if she was acting on her own free will. He couldn't help but selfishly wish that Cameron was more like that too. Was that why he was so hesitant to fix her? Maybe Allison was the human side of Cameron but…

Allison was gentle. Cameron was strong.

Allison was obedient. Cameron was defiant.

Allison was cautious. Cameron was reckless.

And when the differences between them became more and more apparent his mother's words were still burning in his mind.

"_Fix her or get rid of her. End of discussion."_

John let out a defeated sigh as he discarded his confusing thoughts aside. Taking a step forward he walked towards Allison who was still staring out the window. As he stood next to her she didn't do much to acknowledge his presence besides a simple glance.

After a moment of silence between them Allison spoke. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said with a small smile forming on her lips. A smile that Cameron only had – no used when her programming told her the situation required it. Cameron never smiled 'just because'.

Feeling slightly troubled he just nodded. "You're welcome," he replied returning her smile.

Tilting her head to the side she stared at his smile again. "You should not stop smiling." Allison said with a smirk.

Her comment had left John flustered. Did she…just give him a compliment? A compliment about his smile? Oh god. This was just getting too weird. After admiring his smile once more she returned to looking out the window…except this time with a slight smile on her face. As if she was _happy._

* * *

_You want to find Skynet? You want to stop Skynet? This is the way._

Allison shifted her weight on the bed and turned over hugging the corner of her pillow. Skynet? She didn't know what skynet was.

_I know what the Tin Man is. He needed a heart._

Everyone in the house was asleep…everyone except her. Her nightmares had slowly crept out from the crevices of her mind and continued to disturb her just as they did during the day. Or at least during part of the day that she wasn't with John.

_But I thought people cried when they were sad._

Instead this time there were more memories that she couldn't place. Little did she know that John was in the next room in a restless sleep. He didn't like lying to her but he didn't know what to do either. He couldn't let her go on believing that she was this girl Allison. But he didn't believe he had to fix her either.

_Please, listen to me!! Listen to me. I don't want to go!!_

Allison _was _Cameron. It was as if she had forgotten who she was. All she needed was for him to help her remember. Or at least that's what he hoped. If he didn't find a way to fix this problem soon he could just see Derek trying to rip out her CPU. It had taken him nearly an hour to fall asleep and even then he was battling nightmares of his own.

_I'm fixed now. I ran a test. Everything's perfect. You can trust me._

No, Allison had no idea of the internal battle that John was fighting. And that internal battle was all because of her. All she knew right now was the terror of her minds and wishing that sleep would cover her eyes. Even if she closed her eyes they would play like a movie she didn't want to see.

_I love you!!_

Allison shot up from the bed clutching the blanket closer to her chest. The girl's distressed voice kept ringing in her ears. Even when she raised her hands to cover her ears it did not silence the sound. Her eyes were shut tight with tears spilling out at the corners. The voice seemed to get louder and louder. She felt the pain of the girl in her memories crying out to the one she loved.

_**I love you, please!!**_

She couldn't take it anymore. Flinging the blanket aside she stepped over the side of the bed and ran for the door. She barely made any sound as her feet hit the wooden floor. Her silhouetted form made a left…one…two doors down to John's room.

Careful not to make too much noise to wake up the others in the house she opened the door. On the bed she saw John's sleeping form underneath the blankets. She choked back on a sob as she walked in closing the door behind her. At first she stood at the doorway crying silently as her arms wrapped around her waist. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. But she couldn't be farther from the truth.

"J—John?" she managed to whispered between her cries.

When his sleeping form didn't stir she took the few steps to reach the side of his bed. She knelt down on the floor so that she would be level with him. With her cheeks still stained with tears and more free falling a slender arm reached out to him. Gently she placed a hand on his forearm and shook it gently trying to wake him from his slumber.

"John?" she cried once more. "Please…Wake up."

Suddenly John's eyes shot open and he awoke startled. On instinct he jerked his arm away, sat up, and pulled the gun out from underneath his pillow. Several years of running and training had taught him better than to take any chances especially when he was sleeping.

_No one is ever safe_

John's sudden movement alarmed Allison causing her to fall backwards on her bottom. When she saw the slender black pistol in his hand her eyes widened. She began to shuffle back on the floor using her hands and feet until she felt her back collide with what she believed to be a dresser.

When John's eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw the female's retreating form to the corner of his room. "Cam-!? --Uh- Allison!?" he said catching himself before he called her by the wrong name. What the hell was she doing??

Instantly he abandoned the gun to his nightstand and slid of the side of the bed. He ran over to the crying girl and knelt down beside her. "Allison? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

The girl turned her face away still frightened by the newfound fact the boy slept with a gun underneath his pillow. "I…I...I'm sorry! I didn't mean t…to…!" she cried out.

His brow creased at the state that he saw the girl in. Allison or Cameron, John possessed too big of a heart not to help someone in distress. "I…--it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

After another choked sob she turned to look. Her dark brown eyes were running out of tears. "I…I…couldn't sleep…"

John mentally kicked himself. Of course she wouldn't fall asleep. Why would she? The fact that she hadn't eaten all day completely slipped his mind. So why would she need to sleep? That was on similarity that they had. _Cameron_ didn't sleep either.

"I kept on hearing things…having these memories…they're not mine! I don't know where they came from!" she said almost close to yelling.

Then suddenly John felt that ache in his chest again as he pulled her into a comforting hold. Her head fell on his chest as he stroked her cheek and held her close.

"Shhh……it's okay…." he said in a comforting tone. "You're safe now…"

"John? I don't...why can't…I remember…?" she said voicing her incoherent thoughts. "What's happening to me?!"

John felt her slender arms wrap around his waist as if she clung to him for dear survival. "I don't know…" he said blatantly. "I don't know…"

In that moment he held her in a protective embrace. He wanted to take her pain and al her nightmares away. He didn't want to see her cry anymore. He wanted to see her smile like when she was staring out the window or when they were in the park. But most of all he never wanted to let her go. With that John rested his head atop hers and tightened his embrace on her, holding her closer to his heart.

That night John never fell asleep and neither did the girl in his arms. But that moment thereafter the girl either Cameron or Allison never cried again that night. Neither of them dared or wanted to move even when the sun started to shine in through the window.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles**

**Thank you Aaron Leach, SmallDL, Maggie Moony, RubyFresh, Handerra, Hinotima24, and Tom 67 for your reviews. **

**Yay! Lots of Cameron x John in this chapter. I hope it wasn't too long or short. Or to...cliché! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**M y C a m e r o n**

**C h a p t e r V I**

C a m e r o n P h i l l i p s

&

J o h n C o n n o r

* * *

"What?"

Derek, John's uncle, just simply stared at his nephew. His head tilted and he raised his eyebrows in disbelief at what John was suggesting. He was still having a hard time making the connection between _his_ John Connor the savior of mankind and John Connor his nephew. They seemed like two different people.

And yet there he was. There sat the leader of humanity sitting across the kitchen table suggesting – no – telling them that he was not going to fix that god forsaken _machine_. He was even having trouble comprehending that they were suggesting that the even fix her. It was as if they'd forgotten what she was.

A terminator.

A killing machine.

And instead burning and getting rid of her for good they were talking about fixing the damn thing…Like she had some kind of computer virus or something.

But no, he was not going to fix her because…

"She's not broken! Even if I could fix her how am I supposed to take out her CPU?" he asked defensively.

Sarah shot Derek a glance before returning back to examining her son. Derek returned her gaze as he shifted uneasily in his chair. What were they going to do now?

John slumped back into the kitchen chair tiredly. He and Allison had not slept all night. Except unlike her he needed sleep. After hearing his mother and Derek wake up he waited until they went downstairs to emerge from his room.

He was sure that if one of them had seen the sight of the two of them on his bedroom floor cuddling, there would be bigger problems than 'fixing her'. He was thankful that Allison was upstairs while the three of them talked about the situation.

"Easy cut her scalp off and rip the damn chip out," Derek replied as if it was the easiest thing in the present.

"That's not what I mean," John sighed.

Between what had happened yesterday and last night he wasn't sure that it would be the best course of action. The last time he tried to tell her the truth…that she was a machine, she had pushed him into the nearest wall.

"Then what do you mean _John_?" Sarah finally spoke up.

John looked up at his mother. Sometimes she scared him more than the terminators chasing after him. He straightened his posture only to slouch forward and lean on the wooden table.

"I mean _Mom_, that even if I could get to her CPU I wouldn't be able to fix it. There's no physical damage like last time. There's nothing there that I would be able to fix."

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said and I was wrong. Before I was wrong…I can't. I can't fix her," he said crossing his arms over his chest and looked at them defiantly.

Sarah hung her head low and buried her face in the palm of her hand while she began to lean back on the counter. What she feared was starting to become a reality and sink in. Allison. Cameron. Whatever it was or whatever it wanted to be called needed to go. It needed to stay away from her son.

There was always the possibility of a terminator taking her son. She never imagined that a terminator would take her son away from her like this. There was no course of action that wouldn't hurt her son. In the end she would always do what was best for him…even if it meant he wouldn't like it. After taking a deep breath she began to rub the nape of her neck before returning her attention to John.

"Then there's no use for her anymore. She was here to protect you John. _You_ sent her back to protect you. What is she good for anymore?" Sarah challenged.

This had caught John off guard. He wasn't expecting for her to pull something like this. It was true. What purpose did Allison serve if not his bodyguard? Companionship? Now he was sure that was an answer they would love he thought sarcastically.

"Your mother's right John," Derek added in.

Allison still harbored all the physical strength and abilities that Cameron had except the difference was that Cameron knew how to use it. Allison was just like any human girl…or at least acted like one.

In a way his mother was right. Without the ability to fight and protect him what would she do? What does someone do when their purpose in life was taken away from them? When a terminator's mission is completed? What happens if they can't fulfill that mission anymore?

"What are you saying?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at his mother.

"We need to get rid of her," she replied.

"What!? Wait no!" he retaliated angered and confused.

"She's unstable. Unpredictable. Metal! John, you don't even know if she's lying!" Derek tried to explain.

"She's not lying because I would _know_!" John yelled surprising Sarah and Derek.

His uncle who was still sitting down was surprised by his sudden outburst but stayed sitting down as did his mother who retained from leaving her spot on the kitchen counter.

"John…"

By now he didn't care who was talking to him. It was like trying to fight a loosing battle. His point, not matter how hard he tried, just didn't seem to reach them. Both of their voices seemed to blend in together. He finally had just resorted to averting his gaze from both of them as they attacked him with a myriad of opposing reasons of why he should get rid of her…Of why they weren't suppose to be together.

"She tried to kill you! Don't you understand? She is a liability! She is dangerous!"

"I don't care!

"Think about the consequences!"

"I am."

"This isn't a game"

"I know that."

"She lies."

"Everybody does."

"She can turn on us at any moment!!"

"She won't!" he repeated clinching his teeth together in frustration.

"How do you know that John!?" Derek yelled raising his voice.

John clenched his hand into a fist until his knuckles turned white. He had _enough._ He stood up and slammed a fist onto the wooden surface enough to make the plates on it shake. The chair he sat on toppled backwards as he stood up and began to scream in frustration his confession.

"I know because she's **my Cameron**!! And I love her!!"

…

…

…

_Shit_. Before he even thought about it the words came out.

Not Allison. He had said Cameron…His muscles tensed beneath his shirt s he realized his mistake too late. This argument was all about Allison. It was all about fixing Allison to revert her back to normal. No one ever mentioned Cameron. This wasn't supposed to be about her…

John froze unable to breathe as silence fell on the three of them. Just a few seconds earlier they were all yelling at the top of their lungs and now everyone had so much to say but no words to say it. There was no question that his words were lingering in the air refusing to leave the atmosphere.

_I know because she's my Cameron._

_And I love her_

**Shit**. There he was standing in the middle of the kitchen as his uncle and mother stared at him with expressions of anger to worry then back to anger. But what scared him the most was that he how _easy_ it was to say it. What scared him was how much he _meant_ it.

Sarah looked unbelievingly still caught speechless by her son. It wasn't the words that scared her as much as the look on his face when he said it. There was a passion behind her son's emerald eyes.

Sarah was unable to compose any plausible sentence still in shock to speak for once in her life. Derek on the other hand…wasn't. After the moment a squeaking sound of him pushing out his chair broke the silence. Across the room Sarah gave him a scolding look and pushed her weight off the kitchen counter. It was a look that said _'Don't. Don't do it.'_

Ignoring her he walked around the table and stood in front of John with rage in his eyes. This boy was _not _John Connor. He wasn't the Connor he knew. This John…was just a boy. This boy needed to be taught…to make sure that he would grow up to be the man he knew in the future.

Once he was nearly less than a foot away Derek began to speak. "You just don't get it do you? She wants to kill you. She _will_ kill you. It's all in their programming. It's who they are. What they're made to do. They're all made to kill you. You can't fight what you're meant to do neither can them."

John stared up at Derek unwilling to back down but not knowing what to say. He dared not look at his mother for any support for he knew that he would receive none.

When he received no response Derek grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him closer. "She's not human," he said unforgiving. "She'll never be human. She doesn't know love and she will never love you back do you understand? She is skin on metal."

With that Derek shook John off.

"Which is it John? You _couldn't _fix her? Or you didn't _want_ to?" her heard his mother ask even though he knew she knew the answer.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles**

**Thank you Aaron Leach, PladBelle, katty, Chad Lynch, meljoy, RubyFresh, Handerra, Hinotima24, and Dirt Rider 712 for your reviews!**

**So after this chapter there will only be 1-3 more chapters. I'll be starting to wrap up this story so I hope you guys like it so far and I hope you guys l will like the rest of the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**M y C a m e r o n**

**C h a p t e r V II**

C a m e r o n P h i l l i p s

&

J o h n C o n n o r

* * *

When John went downstairs Cameron retreated back to her room

"_Where is John Connor?"_

Allison had retreated back to 'her room' when John had ventured downstairs. It had been exactly thirty two minutes since he had left. And it had been thirty minutes that Allison spent planted on the edge of the bed. In her hands was an unfolded piece of white paper and on the bed next to her laid an empty CD case.

The words written inside were perfectly spaced and the lines were inhumanely straight. She knew that she shouldn't have been looking through John's sisters belongings but she had accidentally stumbled on the parchment when looking through the single CD in the room.

Chopin's Nocturne in C-sharp minor (1830)

Although when Allison opened the CD case there was no CD. Instead there was only a single parchment that read 'John Connor' written with care.

Allison's mind flashed back to her memories. "_Where is John Connor?" _She had to read it.

* * *

**_P a s t_**

Human behavior was illogical and unpredictable. Sometimes she seemed that way too.

Cameron sat down at the wooden table with a pen and a clean sheet of paper. Not to far from where she sat were Sarah and John. There was also Derek…who had seemed to suffer a near to fatal wound. If he would have allowed her to examine him she would be able to make a better assessment…except the resistance fighter would not let her go near him.

Even if she could save him he wouldn't allow her to touch him.

At every thirty-second interval she made a scan of his physical appearance and well being. She could help him…but she knew better than that. She wondered what would happen when she would be in his place. Would Sarah and John try to save her too? She knew the answer.

She sat there contemplating this answer. Her eyes drifted from Derek to Sarah then lingered on John.

She would die either protecting him or whenever she completed her mission. A sudden realization hit her as she thought of the future. Of _their _future. Of the one that they are trying to write.

John's future did not include her.

A future with out Skynet meant a future with no Cameron. By lingering in the present she would only endanger John. She couldn't let that happen.

She began to drown out the noise of the trio and began to write about the day she would be in Derek's place. She began to write about the day that would be her Judgment day. It would be a note…to John. A note that he would read after she died.

_Dear John Connor,_

_My John…_

_I am writing you for several reasons._

_I do not go to heaven and I do not know where I will go when I die. I assume that I will not be able to write notes to you from where I'll be. _

_People cry when they are sad. I cannot cry. So I will write a note. _

_If you are reading this then we have won the fight against Skynet. _

_If you are reading this you no longer need my protection. _

_By now if you are reading this you have discovered my presence can alter the course of technological evolution and bring upon Judgment Day. So I must be destroyed just like every other machine. _

_If you are reading this then I have already severed the circuits to my CPU beyond repair. All the remains is my endoskeleton. Remember that every component must be destroyed beyond repair or recovery. _

_I am incapable of any emotion…but_

_I thank you. _

_You have showed me the closest thing to love I can feel. The way human kind loves is not in the scope of my programming, but I know…_

_I love you, John Connor. I loved you, I love you and I always will. _

_As my last duty to protect my General…_

_My love…_

_My John…_

_I must be destroyed. I know that you yourself would be incapable of demolish my CPU so I have done that for you. I cannot, however, dispose of my endoskeleton when I do not have a functional CPU. _

_So I am asking you to finish the job. _

_Do not repair me. Please do not try to fix me. Don't bring me back. If you do my memory will be deleted and I will not be the Cameron you know. I will be different. You will not know me. I will not be Cameron anymore. _

_I do not want another to take my place. _

_If I could I would keep your forever as my one and only John. _

_It has been a pleasure serving you. Know that my mission to love you is never complete. And I will always be…_

_Yours truly,_

_Cameron._

After spell-checking her note twenty five times Cameron was finally satisfied. The once blank page was now stained with perfect black calligraphy. Looking up she saw an identified male with no threat level tending to Derek's wounds. Sarah was hunched over on Derek's side and John was standing a ways back. Her eyes lingered on him once more before returning to her note.

She could not give him the note now. He would have to wait to read it. The information written in the note was knowledge that would be irrelevant to their mission and could distract him from their goal to kill skynet.

With that she folded the piece of paper three times concealing the written words. She would need to find a safe place so that no one would find it until the time was right…

* * *

**_P r e s e n t_**

"Hey."

A voice that Allison came to recognize snapped her out of her trance. For the thirty two minutes that John as gone her eyes never left the paper. They just continued to read the writers words even though she knew that the note was not intended for anyone to read besides John. It was only until he entered into her room once more that she had broken her attention away from it.

"_Where is John Connor?"_

She couldn't explain it but she felt a heavy sadness in her heart. As if she could feel what the girl was feeling when she wrote. Even though she did not understand most of what the note was pertaining to she knew what it was addressing.

It was a confession and a request. Both made out of love.

Allison knew that this Cameron…the one who wrote the note…loved John very much. The very same John Connor that her mind kept screaming for her to find. They were one in the same.

Allison finally looked up and made eye contact with him. His demeanor had changed since she last saw him. She had no knowledge of the conversation or outcome of that transpired downstairs while she sat silently reading. Little did she know that it was all about her.

"What is that?" he asked nonchalantly. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. His eyes wandered off to the paper in her hands and her eyes never left him.

He acted as if nothing had happened. He knew that he couldn't keep going on pretending that everything was okay, but every time he looked at her he neither had the heart nor the knowledge of how to go about the situation. He always wished for just a little more time. When he first had 'met' Allison he never thought he would miss Cameron…Now looking at her he knew that they were two completely different people.

"Allison?" he asked when she appeared to be drifting off into her own world again.

As John inquired about the note she tore her eyes away and looked back to the paper. With one fluid motion her arm picked up the CD case and placed the letter back inside before closing it shut.

For a reason she could not explain she felt that she needed to put it into a safe place.

For some reason she knew that John was not meant to read it yet…

Not until the time was right.

"Cameron," Allison replied as monotonous as Cameron would have.

John was caught off guard and creased his brow at Allison's answer. It was the first time he had heard Allison mutter her name. He had not so much muttered Cameron's name besides his first encounter with Allison…which did not end well. Why was she asking about Cameron? How did she know Cameron? What did she know about her?

But before John cold voice a single thought Allison spoke once more.

"Cameron. Was she your sister? Your girlfriend?" she inquired.

John had opened his mouth to speak but could not speak. He tried to formulate a sentence but all that came out were a few scattered words. It wasn't until he stopped to regain his thoughts that he was able to answer her…or more like question her.

"Cameron? I…wait…how do you know…why are you asking?"

Allison just sat with a straight face as John stumbled over his words. He didn't answer if Cameron was his sister or girlfriend but she knew that Cameron was _someone_ to him.

Allison saw how nervous he got when he talked about her.

And the way his body tensed when Cameron was on his mind.

But most of all she saw that John loved Cameron too.

And there was a glimmer of sadness reflected in his eyes that illustrated his uncertainty of her love for him.

"She loved you."

"W..what?" John looked hard at Allison and only now noticed there were tears in her eyes.

Even though she spoke with a steady voice and a straight face her eyes betrayed her. As he looked closer into her eyes, he saw her. He knew it was Allison talking but it was Cameron that he was looking at. It was Cameron that was looking at him through Allison's eyes. And that's when he knew that his Cameron was still there. That she was still alive.

"She loves you. Cameron. She loves you very much…"

That was when he stared at her almost unbelieving and that is when fought to keep the tears from falling from his eyes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles**

**Thank you dhfreak06, Maggie Moony, Dirt Rider 712, Hinotima24, CO1lateral, Chad Lynch, Aaron Leach, RubyFresh, Dre4mwe4ver, Handerra, and raging-vampires for your reviews!**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing and I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
